Ionic air cleaners clean air by electrically charging particles in the air, such as dust, and then collecting the charged particles within the cleaner. However, effective air cleaning of such ionic cleaners can depend, at least in part, on adequate voltage control. Known ionic air cleaners can have relatively high deviations in voltage during the operation of the cleaner. Conventional voltage control techniques include automatic voltage control (AVC) which monitors the voltage for controlling operation of the device. However, AVC can have its drawbacks because relatively small changes in voltage can lead to relatively large changes in current. Relatively large changes in current can decrease operational efficiency and decrease control over the creation of by-products, such as ozone. Therefore, there is a need to overcome such disadvantages or otherwise lessen the effects of such disadvantages.